Talk:Free Marches
Confirm the Champion of Starkhaven.... Someone added the "Champion of Starkhaven" and I wish to find out where this champion is mentioned. (talk) 23:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind I found it. Balitant (talk) 19:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Greek Influence Am I the only one who can imagine a connection between Ancient Greece and the Free Marches? Both are made up of city-states and lack any real sense of central government, both really only unite if pressured from outside influence, and the original Olympics could be compared to the Grand Tourney. Just a thought. -- (talk) 20:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That was defiantly the inspiration for the political structure. But beyond that the differences become clearer. The art and architecture do not match, the culture is more a mixture of other nations then a definite one of its own. The past invasions by qunari may reference attempted Persian invasions, but i doubt France ever had control over Greece like Orlais did Kirkwall.--Ironreaper (talk) 02:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) The Free Marches seems more like the city state period of Italy. Foreign powers attempted to seize control of part of the country (France, Holy Roman Empire, and the Normans) mirroring what Orlais and Nevarra have tried in the past. Moreover, if we mention the qunari as something with an equivalent to medieval Italy then there is an example. When the Islamic conquests were underway Sicily itself was seized, and there incursions onto the mainland in the forms of raids and a couple of small invasions. Balitant (talk) 09:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) There are many good points about wich country Free Marches is based on, but what if those lands are much closer to the Low Countries ( Netherlands, Belgium and Luxemburg during middle ages). Low Countries consisted of a number of counties, duchies and bishoprics and all of them were independent from each other just like the city-states of Free marches and as far as we know none of the marcher lords use any titles equal to the king. Also their champions seems to be based on the Stadholders of the Low Countries, who were consired as de facto leaders of their provinces during the crisis of war. Influence of the Orlesians over the marchers in the game lore (like the first Vicounts of Kirkwall, who were orlesians) have many things in common with the dukes of Burgundy (Powerful French noble house), and the unification of the Western Free Marches by Nevara under the rule of the Van Markham clan might be based on the time when Habsburg family inherited the Low Countries from the house of burgundy (making Van Markham clan a different version of the Habsburgs in the Dragon age franchise). With best regards by curious dragon age admirer. Rulers of FM If Orlesians and Dwarves have their separate pages about their politicians, then what about creating page Rulers of Free Marches. Each city state can have a short description of it's government and known rulers. Who's for and who's against? (talk) 16:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think we know enough about them. I believe we should fix this page first (a lot of info is missing) and decide afterwards. 16:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :We have category: Free Marches nobility, and I think it is enough, as we only have like 4 people with articles on here who were rulers of Free Marchian cities. Henio0 (talk) 20:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) The largest city the topic says "Starkhaven - the largest city", while i remember the in-game loading screen hints says that it's "Tantervale" that is largest one.. so any evidence otherwise? Elnawawi (talk) 01:36, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :The loading screen says "The Free Marches is not a single nation, but an alliance of independent city-states. Kirkwall, Starkhaven, and Tantervale are the largest". Starkhaven is said to be "the largest city in the Free Marches" in The World of Thedas. 19:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Making a page for "Kaiten" A whole game (small but still a game): Dragon Age Legends were about "Kaiten", and I don't see a page for it, why not? doesn't that game show the rulers of the city plus some of its people and kind of Architecture for example and few info that make a decent page ? Elnawawi (talk) 01:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I am afraid that we have few information about Kaiten. In addition, Dragon Age Legends is probably not part of the canon lore and thus, Kaiten only exists in the Dragon Age Legends world. I have tried to contact BioWare regarding the status of Legends but I have not received a reply yet. 09:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) The Free Marches are based on Scotland. It seems to me that the Free Marches are far more likely to be based on Scotland for the following reasons: 1. The city-states likely represent the clans of Scotland. 2. The Marches were known to rebel extensively against foreign occupation, just as Scotland did with England several times. 3. Kirkwall is an actual city in Scotland that just so happens to have a Viscount (similar to the Earl of Orkney there). 4. Many of the surnames of the Free Marches resemble Gaelic and Welsh surnames. 5. The Marchers are said to be descended from barbarian invaders. The British Isles were invaded several times by Norse invaders (Vikings) who procreated with the native population. I'm not 100% positive. But the correlations between the Marches and Scotland appear to be much stronger than those with Greece, or the German States. :#1, the city states are based upon city-states, such as those of Italy. They bare no resemblance to clans. #2, Scotland is far from the only country to rebel against foreign occupiers. The Italian free-states rebelled against, and were occupied by nations such as Germany and France, many times. #3. This bit of Trivia is noted, and beyond that means little. Nevarra's name comes from a region of Spain - it's not based on spain. Same goes here. #4, no they don't. #4, most of Thedas descend from barbarian invaders (as indeed Europe). As all non-Tevinter (and indeed non-Roman/Greek) once were. Just saying, to arrive at that conclusion you've made a lot of assumptions, and ignored the far stronger evidence pointing in the other direction. The most obvious of which is that of the Free Marches as city-states. That said, unless BioWare explains that the Free Marches are so - it's not trivia, it's original research. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 08:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Human Mage Warden a Free Marcher? Should they be added to "Notable people with Free Marcher origins" since they were presumably born in Kirkwall? --LMGVagabond (talk) 20:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC)